


Polarity Pt. II

by octopuppy



Series: Naruto A/B/O [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopuppy/pseuds/octopuppy
Summary: Sasuke lay in Naruto’s arms, freshly bonded, neck stinging from the trauma inflicted by Naruto’s fangs. The alpha drifted to sleep rather quickly but Sasuke stayed awake staring at the ceiling. His mind was screaming at him to run. His omega was begging him to stay. Naruto’s sleepy alpha that he could now sense was comforting, so comforting; he wanted to shove it away, to snarl, show his teeth, to be left alone. But he was bonded now. He would never be alone again.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto A/B/O [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536760
Comments: 10
Kudos: 420





	Polarity Pt. II

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place around the same time as Magnetism Pt. II and III. I hope you like it.

Sasuke lay in Naruto’s arms, freshly bonded, neck stinging from the trauma inflicted by Naruto’s fangs. The alpha drifted to sleep rather quickly but Sasuke stayed awake staring at the ceiling. His mind was screaming at him to run. His omega was begging him to stay. Naruto’s sleepy alpha that he could now sense was comforting, so comforting; he wanted to shove it away, to snarl, show his teeth, to be left alone. But he was bonded now. He would never be alone again.

He didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse, for him or for the unlucky soul who had decided to bond to him.

But this was Naruto. Those blue eyes looked at him softly, so softly last night, unlike the thousands of other times they’d looked at each other in a different sort of passion. He wondered how much of that hostility he created. He’d been so combative, so cold, all in pursuit of a fantasy of avenging his clan.

Upon his return he had been pardoned by Tsunade; the council was displeased but the Hokage had final say. The council could burn for all he cared. It was them who destroyed the Uchiha to begin with, who’d reduced everything in his life to ash using his now dead brother as a puppet. Naruto had promised him that evidence was being compiled against them; that was the only thing that kept him from leaving the village again the moment the battle was over.

Now, he had another reason. As he lay there tangled in Naruto’s limbs in soiled sheets he could not imagine being anywhere else. He could blame the bond if he wanted, but it was more than that; even before the alpha had asked him, breathless, to bite him, he was feeling homesick.

And what a surprise that was. For an alpha to ask to be bit first. Most he’d met had been utterly unlike Naruto. They boasted and flaunted themselves in hopes of an omega fawning over them and Sasuke found them repellent. But he was different. Naruto had never been anything but excruciatingly genuine. 

That day at the training grounds when they’d both looked at each other as more than teammates, as alpha and omega; it horrified him. Those dark pupils amidst oceanic blue widened and it was like he was seeing everything that Sasuke was, everything he stood for and cared about. But Naruto was the only one. Every other alpha backed away at his scent, and he preferred it that way. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto’s sleeping face and a wave of overwhelming affection washed over him. He closed his eyes as well and matched his breathing with that of his alpha; their scents intertwined was the most comforting thing he could imagine. It was like standing in a summer storm, rain warming their skin.

When he opened his eyes again there was sunlight pouring in the windows. He gazed at Naruto’s face; his lips were swollen and bruised just a few hours ago but thanks to the Kyuubi’s chakra were already healed. That was annoying. It made Sasuke want to bruise them again. He leaned forward to kiss his alpha, who just made a small sound in response. Those blue eyes cracked open, bleary, then a wide grin took over his face.

“Not a dream,” he mumbled, nuzzling his face into Sasuke’s neck. The omega stiffened at first in surprise, then melted into the contact. Intimacy was something he was still becoming accustomed to. They stayed that way for another long while before Naruto extricated himself from their tangled limbs, sitting up with a sigh. 

“I’m meeting Shikamaru and Chouji for lunch.” He paused. “You could always come with us, you know.”

Sasuke just looked back at him blandly. 

“I thought you might be like that. But wanted to throw it out there.” 

“Thanks.”

Naruto leaned in for a quick kiss as he got out of bed and found his clothes piece by piece that had been strewn about the room. 

“Don’t you want to take a shower?”

Naruto paused, looking embarrassed. 

“I ran out of time because I wanted to lay in bed with you. But anyway I’m not that gross. Just gotta wash my hand.”

He wiggled his fingers and brow seductively and Sasuke just sighed and rolled over, back to his alpha. He was about to go into public, reeking of omega. Obscene.

“Fine. Have fun.” 

Naruto got ready quickly. He was in the process of pulling on his signature orange and black jacket as he headed towards the door.

“I’ll see you later, Sasuke,” Naruto paused mid stride and spun heel to head back to his bedroom, giving Sasuke a quick kiss.  
“I love you.”

There was a breathy quality to Naruto’s voice and when Sasuke looked up at him, he was blushing. Having it said in daylight made it so much more real.

“I love you, too,” he responded, and his chest fluttered as Naruto’s smile widened into a sunny grin. It didn’t fade even as he left Sasuke’s sight and headed out the front door. 

Sasuke lay in bed for a few more minutes until finally getting up and, after a moment’s consideration, washed his hand and went out to the corner store. He received more than a few looks; he knew he smelled of alpha and he knew most people around here knew Naruto. But he decided if Naruto was doing it they may as well both. It was made even more awkward for the cashier when he bought nothing but ramen and lube, entirely unashamed. 

It was more than worth it. They’d made love twice that night when Naruto returned that evening and again the following morning. Sasuke was sore but ravenous; he’d never met an alpha that could even attempt to tame his inner omega but their chemistry was insane. Sasuke lived for the way his alpha’s eyes would dilate when they met his, the way Naruto looked at him as if nothing else existed.

The most awkward part of the adjustment to their bond was everyone else’s. The two immediately fell into an intense romantic relationship with little issue but most people around them seemed to be wary, of Sasuke in particular. 

Sakura was one of their biggest supporters, much to their initial surprise.

“It’s about time you two figured it out,” Sakura said matter-of-factly. Her scent, gentle and fragrant like her namesake, was comforting in a deeply familiar way.  
“It’s not like the rest of us couldn’t see the looks you were giving each other. But bonding already? A little far.” She squinted at them, pointing a finger at the shorter of the two suspiciously.  
“Let me guess, it was Naruto’s idea?”

The blond alpha just grinned sheepishly as Sasuke nodded an affirmative. She rolled her eyes and it was nostalgic in a way that made Sasuke’s heart grip in his chest; he’d missed this. They’d all grown and seen so much but somehow things felt nearly the same. 

Then again, there were plenty more instances that reminded him exactly how long he’d been gone.

The Kazekage came on business and planned to meet with Naruto between meetings with Tsunade. Naruto had begged him to come, to meet his friend, so Sasuke obliged. The red haired man sat across from them at the table at Ichiraku’s, scent rich with cinnamon and clove, icy gaze shifting to Sasuke too often for comfort. Naruto didn’t seem to notice, shoveling ramen into his mouth, but Sasuke certainly did; he stared back at the other omega without much expression. 

“What a surprise to see you bonded, Naruto. We all are very happy for you.”

He didn’t seem happy at all, especially with the way his eye flickered between them. Naruto finished his current bowl and flashed Gaara a huge smile. 

“Thanks, Gaara. We really appreciate it.”

Sasuke said nothing about how he did expressly not appreciate it. The scent of clove was stifling.

“We all hope there are no repeats of past transgressions. But I’m sure we’ve all grown up since then.”

How petty. Sasuke held his tongue at that but his eyes narrowed; Gaara of course was undeterred, staring back at an equal intensity.

“That was a long time ago. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Sasuke could see it clearly now. The way the redhead leaned in when Naruto spoke, the way he had smelled the air when they’d first arrived, face fading into something akin to revulsion when he realized Naruto smelled of someone else. He was in love. With Sasuke’s alpha. 

“I’d rather hear it from him.”

Sasuke met two ice cold turquoise eyes. He did not react outwardly but anger bubbled up in his chest. He didn’t like this other omega, but he was close to Naruto, and that mattered more.

“The past is in the past. No need to bring it up now,” he replied casually, voice low. 

“There may be a need. That’s up to you, Sasuke.”

His name sounded like poison on the redhead’s tongue. Gaara leaned back in the booth, face and voice trained. That made the omega’s blood boil. He grit his teeth. 

“There isn’t.”

They held eye contact until Gaara finally broke it, looking over at a somewhat shocked Naruto. 

“Bonding is serious, Naruto. Your friends just want to make sure you’ve made the right decision.” His gaze went back to Sasuke, who was now looking elsewhere, seemingly bored. 

“I can make my own decisions.”

Gaara looked back at Naruto, surprised. The alpha’s voice was flat and his eye was sharp, as if warning him to continue. Instead, the redhead just let out a short breath.

“You’re right, Naruto. Forgive me.”

He’d finally backed off. Gaara crossed his arms and a faraway look overtook his face just for a moment before restoring itself to his usual stoic expression. Petty jealousy evaporated and something akin to guilt tugged at Sasuke. He had been gone for years and Gaara had been a loyal friend yet somehow Naruto had waited. How was that possible? How was that reasonable? Gaara was right to be frustrated. He was right to be jealous. Sasuke’s annoyance was gone and he was left with a heavy feeling that settled in his chest, but it was lifted as his alpha turned to smile at him reassuringly, bright scent calming him although the aroma of cinnamon still lingered. 

“It’s ok, Gaara. Just trust me, alright?”

Naruto’s voice was soft again and the Kazekage gave him a brusque nod. He didn’t spare Sasuke another glance. 

They finished up their more than slightly awkward lunch and the moment the door closed behind them at home Sasuke shoved his alpha against it. Naruto was pleasantly surprised and immediately reciprocated Sasuke’s fevered kisses; when they broke apart for a moment, words spilled from Sasuke’s mouth. 

“You shouldn’t have waited for me.”

Those bright blue eyes widened and blinked at him, as if Naruto couldn’t possibly comprehend what he was saying. 

“What?”

“Why not him? Why not anyone else?”

Much to his horror, a lump formed in Sasuke’s throat as he spoke. His alpha’s expression softened and he reached up and touched Sasuke’s face softly. 

“I didn’t mean to wait for you, but it’s not my fault I could never notice anyone else. If anything, it’s yours.” He let out a laugh and fully cupped his omega’s cheek; Sasuke leaned heavily into his hand. 

“You should have tried harder,” Sasuke muttered.

“And risked losing the possibility of this? I don’t think so.”

Naruto kissed him again, this time tenderly, so much so that Sasuke thought his heart would stop in his chest. Naruto’s tongue teased at his lower lip and he allowed it access; electricity ran down his spine and lemongrass clouded his senses as they made their way to the bedroom. 

Sasuke found himself on his back, one hand tangled in sunshine yellow hair as Naruto’s mouth engulfed him wholly. A hot tongue swirled around his tip and he thought he may black out. 

“**_Alpha, please,_**” he begged, and Naruto released him for just a moment, a shudder running down his spine. Noticeable goosebumps appeared across tan skin; Sasuke was forever surprised at the effect the omega and alpha voices could have on their counterparts. 

“**Patience, omega,**” was all Naruto said, breath ghosting across Sasuke’s exposed flesh. 

He made an involuntary sound as his alpha’s hot mouth resumed its work. He didn’t last much longer, gripping Naruto’s hair tightly as he came, breath high in his chest. 

The blond swallowed, eye meeting Sasuke’s. 

“You’re disgusting.”

“Maybe. But I liked it.” 

He planted a solid kiss on Sasuke’s hip bone, causing another shudder before laying next to his omega, smiling contentedly. He touched Sasuke’s chin gently with a pointer finger before kissing him again; his lips tasted bitter and salty. 

Sasuke’s hand found him and stroked gently; Naruto’s eyes fell closed and he kissed Sasuke harder, hand snaking around the back of his neck to pull him closer. He moaned against Sasuke’s lips as pale fingers gripped him tighter. 

“What do you want?”

Naruto’s eyes were screwed shut and a small hitched breath came before words fell from his mouth. 

“You, oh god, you. I don’t care how but it has to be you.”

Sasuke untangled himself from Naruto’s arm; the alpha let out a whine when he did so but as Sasuke repositioned between his legs, blue eyes became glassy with anticipation. 

Tentatively, Sasuke’s tongue flicked over his tip; Naruto immediately moaned aloud at the sensation, hips bucking under Sasuke’s hand. 

“**_Patience, alpha,_**” he teased, and Naruto growled back, but there was no anger behind it, just desperation. Lemongrass clouded his mind as he took more and more of Naruto, who was reduced to a puddle, moaning and muttering to himself, his one hand entwined in dark raven locks. 

“I love you, I really do, I love you so much,” Naruto whispered, eyes screwed shut with ecstasy. 

Sasuke just continued, heart fluttering as Naruto whispered more and more confessions of love and affection, louder and louder until he came with a yelp; Sasuke flinched at the taste but swallowed quickly.

When he lay beside Naruto again, the blond was just staring at him, face red, lips parted. He should have looked stupid but instead looked positively irresistible. Sasuke couldn’t help himself but to kiss him again, and when they parted, Naruto’s eyes were narrowed into slits.

“I thought you said that was disgusting.”

“It is.”

Naruto hummed in response, not necessarily disagreeing as he pulled his omega in for another lazy kiss. Sasuke finally felt like he understood the concept of a home, here, wrapped in his alpha’s aura. Lemongrass, thunder, citrus, rain. Nothing could compare. He buried his face in Naruto’s neck, who made a small, satisfied sound as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s waist. Warmth bloomed in his chest. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, lips against a tan neck.

“For what?” Naruto whispered back, kissing his temple.

“Believing in me.”

Naruto just laughed, tucking some of Sasuke’s hair behind his ear, finger trailing down to stroke his cheek.

“Always.”


End file.
